User blog:Osmarien/Farming Gold From Elite Bots
Gold is the most desired thing in game by most of the players. Gold is used to buy exclusive weapons and gadgets, not to mention the coolest and best gear in game. Most players could not and/or would not do in-app purchase of gold with real world currency. Thus, besides doing events and offers, Elite Farming is one of the best option to earn gold and other bonuses such as boosters and extra cash and more. Elite Farming is quite normal for some players. Here is a detailed guide for it, step by step. 'GEAR' *'Full agility gear (15-21%)' Fast enough to move, attack, and run across the map. Fast enough to catch up with the Elites. *'Full anti-explosive gear (60% less damage from any explosions and 30% health)' You have no idea (maybe you do) how accurate and dangerous the bots are with their only explosive gadget, the hand grenade. It may sound small, but it can cause you quite a damage, enough for them to disturb you, kill you, and even kill steal your Elite. Explosives are no laughing matter or something to ignore. *'Hybrid of agility and anti-explosive gear' Well, you are fast and resist more from the damage caused by any explosives. Fast and tank. Sounds good to me. *'Specific weapon nerf gear + agility' Well, for example, Rex's Howitzer Gun is nerfed by the anti-explosive gear, Eagle's Revolver by the Brazilian Warrior Vest, Nightmare's DBS by the Close Quarters Vest, and Whiplash's Dual Revolvers by the Brazilian Warrior Mask. Combined with the agility gear, now you only need to worry about explosives and other bots. The Elite is still a threat, but the weapon-nerfing gear reduces the damage received. *'Specific weapon-nerf gear + anti-explosive gears' Complete. Tank. Unstoppable. Now you just have to be careful of other bots' interference. Especially Snake Predator, Rocket Crush, Masked Viper and Vulcan Dynamite. Keep an (or both) eye(s) on them. 'WEAPON' and GADGET For weapon, it is recommended to use Blunderbuss, Double Barrel Shotgun, Automatic Shotgun, and Shotgun (for starters). Blunderbuss offers you the best agility, best damage and fast reload. Besides, it is the cheapest Gold item. Close-ranged weapons are recommended because most of the elite can't shoot under their arms. Just be careful if they move backwards. Then, there are some Elites that can't be fought face-to-face, like Hammer, Nightmare and Rex. So, Bazooka, Missile Launcher, Howitzer Gun, Thumper, Dragon's Breath Cannon and Scoped Rocket Launcher are best for long range attack. Although, Howitzer Gun is the best, followed by the Missile Launcher. Be careful not to auto-kill yourself. For gadget, Medikit is the best for surviving attacks from the Bots. The Stun Grenade is good too, but they must be used skillfully to achieve its highest potential. Immunity Shield is not recommended despite its ability, as it is expensive and the protection lasts only for 5 seconds. Overall, Medikit is the easiest and the best gadget to be used. 1250 cash is quite a price, but not too expensive. For Spotter, it doesn't really help, personally. If you master the third step (right after this), you won't need any. You might want to use Medikit instead. ''Too Long, Didn't Read'' Use Blunderbuss and Medikit. Stun Grenade is okay too, though. Preferably, don't use Spotter. 'A specific map/place' for farming Why, you ask? We need a specific place, a small one, which will ease us to find the Elite, without the help of Spotter. When you are farming Elites, you would want to encounter them, a lot. That is why it is called Elite Farming anyway. Sandtown and Headquarters, are the best. Although, personally, I highly recommend the latter. This is so because of the maze like structure, which is quite easy to master actually. This helps us to be able to fight the Elite, without or with minimal interference of other bots. You must know the Spawn Points in the map you chose. So that when you killed the Elite, just run towards any nearest Spawn Point, search for him, then kill him again. Repeat. Usually, the Elite will most likely respawn at the most isolated spawn point at the moment, which do not have any bots or you at the moment. So, you can always back away while keeping an eye on the nearest spawn point. There is a chance you will see the Elite respawn there! You must know all of the Shortcuts and other roads to perform ambush towards the Elite. Time is limited. The more you know about the road/shortcuts, the more kill can be achieve, thus higher chance of good drops. This all sounds a lot of work. Actually, not so much. You just need to play on a single map frequently, which many find it boring. For Gold Farming, beat it dudes! ''Too Long, Didn't Read'' Choose a small map like the Headquarters, and know everything about the map. Use only that map for farming. So that you won't need any stinkin' Spotter to use! 'Strategy' First, you need to know the sequence of appearance. The Elites will not appear on the 1st and 2nd match after his last appearance. He is more likely to appear on the 3rd or the 4th or the 5th or the last one, 6th match after his last appearance. You may skip matches without the Elite. Saves time a lot. You can check the existence of the Elite by checking on the existence of Mike Hunter. He will not appear at the same with the Elite. Sounds fishy. You can check it by looking at the killing log, the score wall, the sound of the Rookie Machine Gun and searching for him. If you happened to meet the Elite instead of him, The fight is on! Next, Run And Gun and Ambush is what you will do. Kill only when you needed to and whenever there is a bot or two (or more) who is fighting in your way. Time is limited, you must set your mind for the big bad Elite. On the way, survey every corner as fast and quick as possible. Sneak peeks will allow you to glance for the existence of the Elite at the area. Kill other bots on your path. If you got injured/almost die, you can either to use your Medikit or to take cover for a second or two. Once you see your target, here are some scenarios of it: * He saw you and coming towards you. **Don't go all panic and all "Oh sh*tgun!" mode. Instead, hide for a moment, and attack when he is closer to you. Stay close to him while shooting. Circle around him and stay at his back all the time. However, you may run towards him, but be sure to strafe a lot and skillfully! * He is running away from you and isn't aware of you. **Run towards him and provoke him! Shooting at him will make him stop and he will turn his body towards you (and it is a slow process for him). Meanwhile, shoot and circle around him and shoot, keep yourself at his back. Stay close to him, and don't stay standing still. * He is fighting other bots. ** You have 3 choices: either to: ***go directly to the Elite (ignoring others) ****There is a chance they will all cooperate to kill you. So, not so much. ***let him take care of the other bots ****Usually, the Elite isn't that fast at killing others. Slow process, I'll say. ***kill all other bots around him before going for the Elite. ****I do this all the time. Be careful though, the Elite can still shoot you in the process. Note! Some Elites were not meant to be attacked at close range. So, attack at long distances. Move a lot in the process. ''Too Long, Didn't Read'' Check on the existence of the Elite first. If they are not present, you may skip the match if you want. Then, run around the map and kill all other bots (in your path) as they are disturbances of your farming. With the Elite, stay close to them. Strafe and take covers on your way, circle and stay under their armpits, stay away from their weapons. Some Elites needs to be handled from a long distance. Author's Note I hope this small blog helped you, even it is only a minor help. I hunt Whiplash quite frequently. Do share with me anything you want on the comment section below! If you have any question, the comment section is open! Please note that I am also a busy (quite, kind of) one. Good luck anyways! Category:Blog posts